


Life's Little Moments

by xikra1648



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I don't know..., I'm Sorry, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Lunaescence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some of this is just...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: There are moments in everyone's life that are remembered forever, but the ones that matter the most are the little ones.  That is especially true when danger, fighting, and peril are a daily part of your life or the life of someone you love.You'd know all about that.





	1. Broken Bed (No Pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Lunaescence, so this is the same thing posted by the same author. The first few are going to date all the way back to the first Avengers, so there's that.
> 
> I'm sorry.

# Life's Little Moments

### Broken Bed

After Loki's attack on the Helicarrier there were many rooms that had been completely destroyed.  Yours was one of the lucky ones.  This left you without furniture, most importantly a bed.  You asked for a new bed, as to avoid Tony bringing up the subject his bedroom was still perfectly intact, and you got a cot.  Not just any cot, you were convinced you saw this same cot in a history textbook.  But you took it, it was better than nothing, and set it up in your room.  That was six months ago.

Then, late at night, there was a crack, a thud, and a string of loud curses coming from your bedroom.  Natasha was the first to the scene, she was just across the hall, and then slowly the rest of the team filed in.

“What happened?” It was a rhetorical question, but Bruce asked it anyway.

“My cheap ass cot broke.”  You didn’t move.  Somehow, in the fall, your head had fallen into the broken closet and you were worried you broke something vital, like your neck or your back...or your ego...

“Are you quite certain?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know; let’s think about this in reverse.  Do you think I normally sleep with my head in a closet?”


	2. Ice Cream or Condom (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you got past the fact that Tony can be the world's biggest jackass he became one of your best friends. Well...close enough that you spent an inordinate amount of time watching crap television...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I'm sorry...

# Life's Little Moments

### Ice Cream or Condom

It started out innocent.  You were just avoiding your mother, who was constantly trying to mess with your romantic life, and decided that the safest place was Stark Tower.  You were just sitting on the couch watching T.V. and ignoring the world around you.  Then the Magnum Ice Cream commercial came on.

“As hot as she is, I don’t think I’d let her walk over my convertible,” Tony said, mostly to kill the silence.

You didn’t respond; which was odd considering you were normally the first to reply to him, and you were the only other person in the room.  Tony just watched and waited.  You were deep in thought and when you finally voiced your thoughts it was more than likely you were going to have a brilliant epiphany that he laughed at until he was in pain; it had happened before.

“Isn’t Magnum a condom?” you questioned.

The room was filled with silence, until you let out a screech of horror.

“Oh my god!  A condom is named after my favorite ice cream!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”  Tony couldn’t hide the smirk.  He enjoys teasing you.

You let out another screech of horror and ran out of the tower and towards home.

“She’ll be back.”  Tony relaxed on the couch.

Sure enough, when your mother started talking about possible bachelors you were on your way back to the tower.


	3. Put Put (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a simple enough idea at the time, take the guys out so they could bond over an afternoon of fun. You knew it was a bad idea, even without the fact that your simple presence could make even the apocalypse about a million times worse than it already was.
> 
> Then again, if you had to pick between the apocalypse and put-put you'd pick the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...

# Life's Little Moments

### Put Put

This was a disaster.  This was an absolute disaster.

How did you get conned into going to a mini golf course?  Of course Natasha had an excuse not to go, spy stuff.  Sometimes you were insanely jealous of her, and this was one of those times.  You would give anything to get out of this disaster.  What idiot thought that taking Thor, Clint, Tony, Steve, and Bruce to a mini golf course would be a good idea?  It wasn’t yours, all you said is they needed bonding time so they don’t argue so much.  You had begged your brother, Phil, to come along but he was very clear that he had work to do, which was code for ‘I’d love to go impress my idol but I don’t want to get caught in whatever disaster is going to happen.’

It didn’t matter anymore, you were already stuck.  You knew that as soon as Thor got ready to take a shot.

“So, I have a question, whose idea was this?” Tony asked you.

“Not a clue, but when I find out they’re dead,” you deadpanned.

“I don’t know, this is kind of fun,” Steve pointed out.

You and Tony gave him an incredulous look and Tony was the first to speak, “Yeah, if you’re five.”

“Four!” Thor yelled as he hit the ball as hard as he could.

“Watch out!” Steve called.

“Parking lot!” you added.

A loud crash of glass was heard, followed by an angry string of curses.

Clint, who was standing a little farther from the group, looked over the park to assess the damage, “Looks like an old Pinto.”

Tony, who was also looking over the park to the parking lot, snickered, “The poor sucker, looks like he was on a date.”

“Thor, the game is called Put-put,” Bruce explained, trying to keep calm, “Your options are put, or put.”

"Hey!  You do that again and you’re out of here,” one of the workers yelled, then he looked at you and grabbed his crotch, “Except you sweetheart, why don’t you come over here and get yourself a real man.”

You just rolled your eyes and ignored him; you were used to this by now.  The rest of the group, however, didn’t let it go so easily.  See you were the baby of the group, not because you were the youngest but because your brother had so kindly introduced you as his baby sister so instead of being thought of as ‘Agent Coulson’ you were ‘Agent Coulson’s little sister.’

“Steve, let it go, the last thing I need is to bail you out of jail for murder,” you stopped Steve from going over to the rude worker.

“He wasn’t going to kill him, just rough him up a bit,” Tony explained for Steve then he motioned over to Bruce who was starting to turn green, “And Then we were going to hand him over to the green giant and see what happened.”

“Guys, please don’t do anything,” you begged.

“Fine,” Steve sighed before getting ready to take a shot.

“Steve, what are you doing?  It’s Bruce’s turn.”

“I don’t mind,” Bruce replied, he just wanted to leave.

“Steve, no, don’t you dare take that shot, don’t you do it don’t you dare,” you ordered him to stop, but when he sent you an apologetic smile you knew there was no use in trying.

Steve hit the ball hard, though it didn’t go quite as planned.  Instead of the ball flying into the parking lot and crashing into a car, the ball hit the little windmill and flew back and hit the rude worker right in the head, knocking him out.

“Nice shot,” Tony laughed.

“Excellent idea,” Thor congratulated, not realizing the situation.

You spotted the other workers headed your way and exclaimed, “Run!”

All of you took off towards the parking lot, passing the Pinto with no windshield, and everyone got into whatever car they arrived in and took off towards Stark Tower.

On the way you called Fury and put the phone on speaker so you could focus on driving.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at that mini golf course?”

“Yeah, well we had to leave,” you replied, trying to think of an explanation for what happened.

“Did someone irritate Banner?”

“No, Steve hit a jackass in the head with a golf ball,” Clint decided to add to the conversation from the back seat, and was as laid back as usual despite the fact you could be in big trouble.

“It was an accident,” Steve pointed out.

“So your plan was to hit a car?  Yeah that would have shown him whose boss.”

“What happened?” Fury demanded.

“There was a guy hitting on me at the course,” you explained, deciding the shortest version possible was the best explanation.

“He was being obscene and insulting,” Steve added.

You could hear the exasperation in Fury’s voice as he said, “Rogers, just ask her out don’t assault someone.”

With that the line went dead and there was silence in the car.  The only way that could have gone worse was if you had called your brother.

“So...” you tried to break the silence despite the abnormal shade of red your face had become.

“Are you um...busy this weekend?” Steve asked, blushing and looking out the window.

“Nope.” You never took your eyes off the road.

“You...want to go see a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Awe,” Clint grinned, “So cute.”

“Shut up Barton,” you ordered, trying to figure out how to tell your brother.

Phil was going to flip when he found out.


	4. Long Night (Bruce Banner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had a simple rule: keep your distance. He couldn't fall for anyone, or let them fall for him. It was a matter of safety.
> 
> So, naturally, he fell for you.

# Life's Little Moments

### Long Night

How could he let this happen?

Bruce was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling.  It was almost two in the morning, and he couldn’t sleep.  He was deep in thought about a subject that he didn’t want to think about-you.

He had fallen for you.  He wasn’t even sure how it happened.  One day the two of you were working in the lab as friends.  The next day, as soon as you walked into the lab, he felt his heart skip a beat.

What was he supposed to do?  What if he hurt you?  He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you.  But every time he thought of you in the arms of some other man, the anger and jealousy just bubbled up, and the other guy didn’t like the thought at all.  He couldn’t ask you to spend the rest of your life alone just because he got jealous.

Bruce heaved a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his side and tried to go to sleep.

It was going to be another long night.


	5. Don't Leave (Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated it when Clint left, but not nearly as much as when he would leave for days, or even longer. You'd cope by focusing on work then going home to binge on whatever show caught your interest and drowning your sorrows in wine.
> 
> Clint couldn't exactly be mad, he hated leaving just as much as you hated being left alone.

# Life's Little Moments

### Don't Leave

You had been sitting in your living room for days, doing nothing, but watching TV.  Watching you from the tree in your back yard, Clint wanted to know what had made you ignore the world.  Slowly sneaking across the branch, Clint entered the house through your bedroom window. He looked around and took in your scent before smirking at all the memories he had of the two of you.  Of course there were the memories of the other rooms, but he didn’t have time for that.  He had to figure out why you were ignoring him.  Clint easily snuck into the living room and into a spot, without you noticing, where he could see both you and the TV.

'Just in time,’ Clint thought as he caught you watching the opening of what you were watching and he couldn’t help but say something as he came out of his hiding spot, “Robin Hood?  Really?”

You jumped a bit when you heard Clint, but you figured he would be showing up eventually.  He doesn’t like to be ignored.

“Hey you.” You smiled, patting the spot next to you.

Clint put his bow and arrows down by the couch and sat next to you. “Why are you watching this?”

“Because you won’t let me watch you fight and archers are sexy,” was your reply taking a sip of your white wine.

“How much have you drank?” Clint asked.

“That depends,” you replied as you looked at your glass, “is it empty or full?”

“Ok, that’s enough for you,” Clint took the glass and put it down on the coffee table.

When you lost your wine you decided it was time to cling to your boyfriend. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Clint wrapped an arm around your waist and held you tight, “I always miss you.”

“Well you don’t now,” you slurred, “Because you’re home.”

“Yeah, and you’re drunk,” he added, “I gotta be honest babe; I would have preferred coming home to you sober.”

“Ok,” you yawned, “then don’t leave.”

You slowly fell asleep in the arms of your lover.  Clint carefully brushed your hair out of your face and placed a hand on your warm cheek.

“If only it was that easy.”


	6. Thunder Storm (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely ignoring the fact that you were a bit old to be afraid of thunderstorms, considering your relationship with the Norse God of Thunder you really had nothing to be scared of.

# Life's Little Moments

### Thunder Storm

You were sitting on your couch, making out with your boyfriend, when something unexpected happened.

You screamed and cuddled into Thor’s embrace.

“What has frightened you?” Thor questioned, ready to fend off any danger.

“There’s a thunder storm outside,” you shuddered.

Thor laughed, “You are frightened of the storm?”

“Don’t laugh!” you whined, “It’s not funny.”

“I apologize, but it does seem foolish to be frightened of thunder.”

You caught on to the irony and pouted. “I’m not scared of you I’m scared of the storm.”

“I know that my dear,” Thor’s smile never faltered, “I promise you no harm will come to you; there is no need to be frightened of a small storm.”

You smiled and cuddled into your lover’s arms.  You weren’t scared of the storm anymore.  You were finally over your fear of thunder storms.

Lightning flashed and cut out the power from your house and you let out a squeak and buried your face into Thor’s strong chest.  Just because you weren’t scared of storms didn’t mean you weren’t scared of power outages.


	7. Enchanted (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were only at the party because your cousin, Pepper, was your best friend. Frankly, you'd rather be at home in your pajamas and fuzzy socks drinking wine, especially considering your fiance ditched you for work...again.
> 
> You were hard to charm, but somehow Tony managed to enchant you regardless.

# Life's Little Moments

### Enchanted

You couldn’t help but sigh as you poured yourself another glass of white wine.  It was your cousin’s birthday party and you were supposed to be having fun.  It was almost criminal not to have fun considering she had been your best friend since your earliest memories.  But there you were, at Pepper’s birthday party, feeling miserable.

“[Y/N]!  I’ve been looking for you,” Pepper said as she walked up. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Are you kidding?  It’s your birthday why wouldn’t I come?” you said as you hugged your cousin carefully.  You didn’t want to spill your wine.

“You didn’t bring Rick?”

“No he had to work,” you replied simply.  It was true, your fiancé did have to work, but that was because he never thought to ask for the night off.  He was always working.  Even when he was home he never stopped talking about his work to ask how your day was or pay any attention to you.  You were beginning to have serious doubts about your relationship with Rick but you didn’t know what to do.  You were engaged.  The wedding was already planned and you were pretty sure it was paid for too.

“[Y/N] maybe you should talk to him.  Things aren’t going to change unless you bring it up.” Pepper was worried.  She didn’t want to tell you what to do but she didn’t want you to end up in a miserable marriage.  While it was normal for brides to be nervous a few days before the wedding it wasn’t normal for brides to be nervous over a month before the wedding.  She was also afraid you were only with Rick because of your parents.  You had spent your entire life trying to make them happy by lying about your own happiness.

“I’d love to Pepper but I’m a little busy trying to get my future mother-in-law to let me pick my own damn dress.” You tossed the rest of your wine down your throat before pouring yourself yet another glass.  Pepper was about to take the glass and bottle away from you when her attention was pulled elsewhere.

“There’s the birthday girl.” Tony walked up to Pepper only to be distracted by the [hair color] haired beauty standing with Pepper. 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed. “I was wondering what the cheering was about.”

“Actually that wasn’t me.  While we are on that subject, though, you should probably check on whatever caused it,” Tony lied.  He wasn’t going to be able to pick up the woman with Pepper around.  Obviously she was friends with Pepper and would listen if Pepper said it was a bad idea.

“Oh god,” Pepper muttered before she left.  The last thing she needed was a disaster in her apartment.

You were completely oblivious to the famous billionaire less than two feet away from you.  You just poured yourself another glass of wine and turned back around.

“Oh…hi.” You were caught by surprise.  Why hadn’t you noticed Tony Stark standing there?  When had Pepper left?

“Hi.” Tony replied with a charming smile.  He had to get this woman.  She was beautiful.  He didn’t normally use that word to describe attractive women.  It just didn’t seem to fit with the women he normally picked up.  Beautiful meant that, not only were they physically attractive, but there was something more that attracted people to them.  He didn’t know what it was but there was something about this woman that he was drawn to.

“Where…um…where’s Pepper?” you stuttered.  You didn’t want to admit it but you were attracted to the man.  Then again how many women weren’t attracted to Tony Stark?  But you were getting married and being attracted to a man that wasn’t Rick was wrong.

“She went to deal with something.  Sounded like somebody, that wasn’t me, livened up the party,” Tony explained.  His charming smile never faltered and his gaze never left you.

“I see…well I should get going I-“

“Oh come on.  I can’t be that boring to talk to.”

You thought a little before deciding that that talking to the man couldn’t do any harm.

 

You spent the rest of the party with Tony.  You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so happy just from being with somebody.  Even when he gave you a ride home you couldn’t stop smiling.  Everything

"I’ll call you,” Tony said after he parked outside your apartment building.

“You don’t have my number,” you retorted.

“I’ll find it.”

“Sure you will.” You got out of the car and turned around to talk to Tony through the passenger’s side window.

“I am going to find you again.”

You couldn’t hide the smile on your face.  “I don’t doubt that.”

“Good night [Y/N].”

“Good night Tony.”

Tony smiled as he watched you walk to your apartment building.  He wasn’t going to let you go.


	8. Haunted Pt. 1 (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was a complicated man, one of the reasons you fell for him. Now, looking back on the things he had done and the people he hurt, you couldn't help but wonder if there was something you could have done. Those thoughts haunted your every moment, but not nearly as much as memories of better times.

# Life's Little Moments

### Haunted Part 1

You were renown throughout Asgard for your beauty.  There were many warriors pining for your affection, including Thor, but none of them caught your interest.  Loki, the trickster, was the one that had caught your eye.

You were not jaded and never thought that Loki was innocent.  You knew he was a troublemaker.  When men who had been paying a bit too much attention to you were humiliated in public, by sheer coincidence, you knew Loki was behind it.  You had even been the target of some of his tricks.  However, the tricks he pulled on you were far more childish than the tricks he would pull on others.  For example, the morning you woke up to an empty closet.

You stood in front of your wardrobe with your arms crossed and just waited.  Earlier you had hoped that they were just invisible and reached out to grab something.  When fabric failed to touch your hand you frowned and decided to just wait for your clothes to reappear.  Since your father's death you were left alone, and as a result you lived in the castle until you were married (a barbaric and sexist fact of the society you lived in but were forced to accept) and you were tempted to storm out of your room and straight to Loki’s room.  That was before you remembered how little your green silk nightgown covered.

“This is utterly unbelievable,” you muttered as you sat down on your plush bed, “That man is nothing but a child.”

“I beg your pardon?”

You rolled your eyes.  Of course, he was hiding in your room waiting for the right moment to appear.

“You heard correctly you are nothing but a child.”

“Then it seems you are a child as well,” Loki replied smugly as he walked towards you, “For you have fallen for a child.”

You huffed and wished you had decided to sleep in something more modest.  You reached for a blanket to cover yourself with but discovered that your blankets had gone missing.

“Now why do you want to cover yourself?” Loki whispered in your ear.

By Odin’s Spear, that man had an incredible amount of control over you.  You bit your lip and tried not to give in to your body’s need for the man.  It became harder to ignore your body’s call as Loki slowly stroked your thigh.

“It is improper for me to be wearing such small clothes with you here.”  That was an absolute lark, he had undressed you himself many times before, but you were going to make this as difficult as possible.  If he was going to be a child, you were going to be a child as well.

“What is improper is forcing me to watch all of those other men ogle you.  You are mine and mine alone.”

"I want my clothes back.”

You silently celebrated your victory over your body.  The dark-haired man before cast a spell over you and, while you had cast a similar one over him, you willingly submitted to the way he made you feel so... _perfect._ Loki's attention couldn't be caught by just a pretty face, he was a brilliant man that wanted a mate that was more than just a pretty face with the intelligence of a bucket of rocks.  He not only required, but _desired_ a woman that could match his wit, and he picked you.

“They will be returned when we are finished.” Loki kissed you passionately.  It was almost impossible to fight against your urges.  Luckily you hadn’t eaten breakfast yet.

“I’m hungry,” you pointed out, “And thirsty.”

“You can eat when we are finished,” Loki growled, “You difficult woman.”

“So you would see me starve?”

You didn’t miss Loki’s glare as he let you get up and your clothes reappeared in your closet.  You knew you would find yourself cornered in your room after dinner and Loki wouldn’t let you escape again.

You couldn’t wait until after dinner.


	9. Better Together (Stephen Strange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had met years ago, back when the both of you had thriving careers, and had a fairly casual relationship. Then you crossed paths again at Kamar-Taj, when both of you had been forced to rebuild your lives. Of course, at that time you were also forced to be completely honest with each other-something that had never gone well for you before considering the whole...killing people for a living thing.
> 
> Still, somehow, the two of you were better, happier, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write something for Dr. Strange and I have no idea where this came from. It's horrible, but hopefully it'll have a sequel that will make it a bit better...

# Life's Little Moments

### Better Together

Nobody was required to stay at Kamar-Taj once they were allowed to take part in their teachings, and once someone left they were not required to return.  In fact, for the most part, people _didn’t_ return.

_For the most part._

You returned after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.  Your brother, Clint, had found a place in the Avengers and that didn’t seem to go away after he attempted to retire, or when the Avengers were at each other’s throats.  You weren’t so lucky, or easy, to appease.  You were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but that wasn’t going to let you make peace with your past or, really, help you do anything other than pay the bills.  What you needed was the knowledge was that you were a small part of something far, far greater.  So small that what you did before you found your way to Kamar-Taj was, in essence, insignificant.

After your life as a government agent was clearly over, you returned to focusing on the supernatural part of your life.  You lived at the New York sanctum, when you weren’t traveling and gathering ancient and magical artifacts to be secured.  On occasion, you would make your way back to Kamar-Taj to peruse through the library, help train new students, and generally check up on things since the attack.  That was how you met Dr. Stephen Strange…again…

You had gone on many a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, and at times you would attend for one of your friends in S.H.I.E.L.D’s science and medicine division, so it wasn’t exactly odd to run into the doctor and such an event.  The first time you met was a bit awkward, however, because you were enjoying the flirty banter, but you had a target to assassinate and you were kind of on the clock.  The entire evening was a bust, you had been forced to pull the fire alarm, which activated the sprinkler system and chased everyone out of the five-star hotel that was hosting the event.  Then you had to take off using a window and running barefoot across the New York City rooftops, considering your deep red velvet gown had a rip from your hip down, you had a bruise forming on your cheekbone, your hair was a mess, and there was nowhere to hide the gun you’d been forced to pick up.

You didn’t even know how to explain losing your shoes…especially considering you lost them after using them as weapons…

You were highly trained, and trained with the infamous Black Widow, a.k.a. your best friend, and Hawkeye, a.k.a. the world’s goofiest older brother at least twice per week.  Despite all of that, you found the skills you picked up growing up in an _actual_ circus to be the best ones: namely the ability to improvise with anything and everything. 

Sure, it _seemed_ funny when you gave the report and had to explain to Fury that you killed the target by luring him into the bathroom with a rubber duck and then killed him by turning dental floss into a garrote, but considering you had to kill about a dozen guards just to get to that point you were happy you thought so fast on your feet.  You had used all your knives, all two of them, and weren’t about to go digging through a dead man’s eye socket or risking getting caught trying to pry your knife from a man’s skull to get your knives back.  Knives were a dime a dozen at S.H.I.E.L.D, after all. That was why you were forced to use your heels as weapons, which was how you lost those.

The second time you were simply attending the event with a friend, sending her a short ‘sorry’ text as you left with the doctor.  It became a regular thing after that, if the two of you happened to meet up you’d hook up.  It was a good arrangement to people who defined themselves by their career, though there was no way in _hell_ you were going to admit you were a S.H.I.E.L.D assassin for a living… _at first._

The question _did_ come up when Stephen found you looking through the shelves of books Wong guarded behind his desk, only allowing a select few to read.  That lead to a greeting, his questioning when you got there, you answering you first arrived at Kamar-Taj when you were a teenager and now that S.H.I.E.L.D fell you were a full-time sorceress at the New York sanctum with a very interesting previous career.  You tried to brush it off as a joke, explaining that after growing up as an orphan in a circus where everyone was either a criminal or a vigilante you didn’t really have many career options, but for a full minute you thought you broke the man’s brain.

While he might have disagreed with your previous career, and you just about killed him for refusing to kill Kaecilius or his equally crazed followers when he had the chance, The Ancient One was right.  You needed each other.  The two of you were flexible and easily improvised, you worked well together, but there was more to it than that. 

He brought back the humanity and a light in you that you thought was long lost, and made you the better person everyone was so convinced you could be.  You were willing to do whatever it took to protect the world and the ones you loved, even if it meant burning the world around you, but the action and adventure of your lives was old hat for you.  You made, what should have been a difficult and complicated life, so much simpler and easier… _happier_ even…happier than he’d been in years when he really thought about it…

The fact that you were insistent on an old movie marathon in your room, where you were sitting on your bed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt you had knotted by the crook of your hips, a pair of pink briefs, and fluffy socks that didn’t even match as you took a swig out of your bottle of beer _might_ have something to do with that. Admittedly it wasn't what most would consider an alluring view, you were dressed for comfort, but Stephen wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
